


Blue

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priscilla knows, even though she wishes she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

She had waited so long to meet with her brother, to reunite with him after so many years of separation. She thought he would smile upon her and embrace her, happy to see her like she was. After that, who knows. Maybe Raymond would keep his promise, the one from when they were children. He would tell her he loves her, and she to him. Then they would marry, and Priscilla's happily ever after would be real.

But it wasn't like this. Not with the presence of a threat, a rival. A beautiful monk named Lucius.

When she first met him she couldn't believe a man could ever be so beautiful. He was either an angel or the gods looked down upon him to give him their blessings. 

So many people must have fallen for him, for those clear blue eyes and his golden mane. So many, including her brother.

She was jealous. She could not compete with this man who had taken her brother's attention. They had a relationship Priscilla could not touch, one bounded by time and fate. Fate didn't wish Priscilla to be with her brother, it seemed. 

Oh how she looked up to her brother, how she wished her brother would embrace her in his arms. She misses him, having never gotten to actually know him. Separated too early from him.

This man won. Having spend more time with him, Priscilla clearly sees she can't win against him. He has stolen Raven's heart and vision. There is no one else in his life but him.

 _"Don't fight so you can stay safe."_

" _Don't get hurt so when I go home you are there waiting for me."_

Those words showcased how much he cared about the older man, the person who was with him for ten years and still with him when house Cornwell fell. 

He was family to him; she wasn't. It was clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. All those things he had said when he was a child, it was like he had been another boy. Her brother was gone. Raymond was gone. Now only existed Raven who wanted revenge, and to protect his lover.

Was there a place for her? Couldn't the three of them start a new life together...

Those were musings Priscilla thought about every night. She had waited so long to meet with her brother, and now that she had she wished she could go back to the days she could only fantasize on meeting him...

**Author's Note:**

> their supports make it so obvious that Lucius and raven where a thing and Priscilla knew


End file.
